legoherofactoryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Drużyna Alfa 1
Drużyna Alfa 1 jest elitarny oddział Bohaterów z Hero Factory. Jej liderem jest Preston Stormer, natomiast dowódcą nowicjuszy jest William Furno. Historia Dowództwo Threshera Członkowie, którymi pierwotnie byli doświadczony w boju Thresher oraz czterej nowicjusze: Preston Stormer, Jimi Stringer, Dunkan Bulk i Von Ness, stanowili pierwszą działającą drużynę Bohaterów z Hero Factory. Jedną z pierwszych misji herosów było złapanie złoczyńców grasujących w pewnym mieście. Zadanie to należało do lidera oddziału oraz Stormera, a kryminalistami, których mieli złapać byli Voltix i Splitface. Misja częściowo się udała, jednak jednemu z nich udało się uciec. Wkrótce Stringer i Bulk złapali Toxic Reapę. Oddział Alfa 1 zaczął prężnie się rozwijać - wyłapywał co raz więcej złoczyńców. Po pewnym czasie Stormer i Stringer zostali wysłani na planetę górniczą w odpowiedzi na, jak się okazało później, fałszywe wezwanie. Powrócili stamtąd z XT4, który ich ocalił i twierdził, że jest Bohaterem. Nieufni wobec niego herosi ostatecznie zabrali go do Wieży Montażowej - bazy Hero Factory. Jednak robot unieruchomił Bohaterów i skradł jeden z pojazdów. Okazało się, że stoi za tym Legion Ciemności, który posłał XT4, aby ten wywołał ucieczkę z więzienia na Asteroidzie J-54. Podczas, gdy Bulk i Von Ness podjęli próbę powstrzymania zbiegów, Stormer i Stringer, którzy przebywali w Drop Shipie, zostali mocno uszkodzeni przez potężny wybuch pewnej fregaty, który to zaaranżował Legion. Jednak wszyscy przeżyli, a wszystkich czterech rekrutów Thresher zabrał do Makuhero. Tam dowiedzieli się, że Akiyama Makuro z powodu wywołanych przez herosów zniszczeń planuje zamknąć Fabrykę Bohaterów. Von Nessa, Stringera i Bulka wysłano do Makuro Industries, aby zajęli się ochroną organizacji. W Wieży Montażowej pozostali jedynie Thresher i Stormer. Wtedy to Legion Ciemności przypuścił atak na bazę Hero Factory. Jednak Stormerowi udało się skutecznie odpierać najazd do czasu przybycia reszty członków Drużyny Alfa 1 (przylecieli na prośbę Stormera). Wtedy aresztowali znaczną część członków Legionu, a Fabryka wznowiła swoją działalność. Kolejną misją Drużyny była odpowiedź na włamanie w New Stellac City. Tam jednak okazało się, że metropolię zaatakował olbrzymi mechanoid - "Silver". Thresher chcąc uratować swoich podopiecznych, ściągnął na siebie ogień wroga, w wyniku czego został mocno ranny. Stormer próbował powstrzymać "Silvera", podczas gdy Von Ness miał zająć się dowódcą. Jednak heros postanowił uciec, zostawiając towarzyszy na pastwę robota i zdradzając Fabrykę Bohaterów. Stormer w końcu pokonał "Silvera" i uratował Threshera. Po tym został nowym dowódcą Drużyna Alfa 1, natomiast Thresher odszedł z oddziału. Dowództwo Stormera Niedługo po misji w New Stellac Von Ness stał się przestępcą zwanym Von Nebula, jednak Fabryka Bohaterów miała inne sprawy na głowie. Drużyna Alfa 1 została wysłana na Almaak V w sprawie zniknięcia Almaak IV. Stringerowi udało się rozwiązać zagadkę - zniknięcie upozorowali urzędnicy Almaak V, aby wywołać międzyplanetarny konflikt. Wkrótce Stormer, Stringer i Bulk stoczyli kilka bitew z kolejnym dezerterem z Hero Factory - Core Hunterem. Bulk poleciał na planetę nietypowych Zielono-Niebieskich Istot, Stormer udał się na przestępczą planetę, a Stringer przybył na opuszczoną fregatę. Jednakże żadnemu z trzech herosów nie udało się złapać Core Huntera. Atak Von Nebuli Wkrótce do Drużyny dołączyli trzej rekruci: William Furno, Natalie Breez i Mark Surge. Jedna z ich misji było to powstrzymanie lecącej w kierunku Makuhero City "Asteroidy", która okazała się być żywą istotą. Ich misja powiodła się. Po jakimś czasie Stormer, Stringer i Bulk wyruszyli na Merak 9, aby powstrzymać XPlode'a i Rotora, którzy napadli na tamtejszą Stację Wydobywczą. Jednakże po bitwie złoczyńcom udało się zbiec. Po tym Stormer z trójką rekrutów udał się na Lemus 2, gdzie znowu uderzyli Rotor i XPlode. Podczas misji Stormer został postrzelony, lecz Furno udało się aresztować Rotora. Kolejna misja Drużyny Alfa 1 dotyczyła ataku Corrodera na Zakład Karny 1331 na planecie Tantalus 5. Łotr unieruchomił ciężkimi belkami Bulka, który uratował przed zgnieceniem nimi Surge'a. Stringer próbował odciągnąć od swoich przyjaciół uwagę przestępcy, na szczęście po niedługim czasie na pomoc im przybyli Furno i Breez. Corroder uciekł, jednak udało się uratować Bulka przed całkowitym zmiażdżeniem. Po tym Stormer i Furno polecieli na Aqua Gamma IV, by powstrzymać kolejny atak Corrodera oraz Meltdowna na największe miasto na planecie. Niedługo po tym Stormer, Furno, Surge i Breez polecieli do miasta Mekron w odpowiedzi na prośbę o pomoc od komisarza Draxa. Okazało się, że był on zakażony nanobotami Meltdowna, który po przybyciu Bohaterów na komisariat zaatakował ich. Zakaził nanobotami Stormera, który po powrocie do Makuhero zaczął pustoszyć Fabrykę i miasto. Furno wyruszył, aby go odnaleźć, natomiast reszta Drużyny Alfa 1 poleciała na Lunar Tratix w poszukiwaniu składnika potrzebnego do stworzenia antynanobotów. Po uratowaniu Surge'a przed Gadobotem, wrócili do Makuhero i odtruli Draxa oraz schwytanego Stormera. Kiedy Stormer, Bulk i Stringer polecieli do New Stellac, zostali tam napadnięci przez Thundera i Corrodera. Do pomocy im wysłano rekrutów. Jednak do miasta przybyli również XPlode oraz Meltdown, a Von Nebula ujawnił się i za pomocą czarnej dziury odebrał broń herosom. Furno i Stormer wskoczyli do wiru, aby pokonać zdrajcę, natomiast pozostali członkowie Drużyny stawili czoła reszcie Gangu Von Nebuli. Von Nebula został wessany do własnej Laski Czarnej Dziury, natomiast reszta złoczyńców została złapana. Ognista Przeprawa thumb|250px|Drużyna Alfa podczas Misji: Próba Ognia Drużyna Alfa 1 została wysłana na Stację Paliw 22, aby ocalić placówkę oraz pracujące tam roboty przed napaścią Ognistych Przestępców: Fire Lordem, Drilldozerem, Nitroblastem i Jetbugiem. Bohaterowie nie mieli jednak szans w starciu z o wiele potężniejszymi przeciwnikami, a Surge poświęcił się i został wzięty do niewoli, aby dać swoim przyjaciołom czas na ucieczkę. Wtedy to Stormer, Furno i Breez zostali unowocześnieni do wersji 2.0. Po tym przeszli krótki trening i wyruszyli, aby ponownie stanąć do walki z Ognistymi Przestępcami. Na Stacji Stormer został schwytany przez Fire Lorda, a bronie Breez i Furno szczepiły się. Na pomoc herosom ruszyła dwójka nowych rekrutów w Drużynie: Julius Nex i Nathan Evo. Z ich pomocą udało się pokonać Drilldozera i Nitroblasta, a na końcu Fire Lorda. Surge natomiast dał radę Jetbugowi i został uwolniony. Wkrótce wszyscy członkowie Drużyny zostali przebudowani do wersji 2.0. Dzika Planeta thumb|left|right Pewnego dnia nowy rekrut w Drużynie Alfa 1, Daniel Rocka, postanowił polecieć na ratunek Aldouswoi Witchowi na planetę Quatros. Wpadł on jednak w jego pułapkę - wezwanie okazało się być wabikiem, który wysłał przemieniony w Witch Doctora Aldous. Oddział Alfa został wyposażony w nową zbroję 3.0 i broń. Następnie czym prędzej polecieli na Quatros. Nex szybko znalazł Rockę, herosi zasilili jego Rdzeń i dali nową zbroję. Po tym wyruszyli, by znaleźć i aresztować Witch Doctora. Drużyna podzieliła się na dwa mniejsze zespoły: Rocka, Stormer i Bulk przeszli do Świątyni Quaza teleporterem, natomiast Furno, Nex i Stringer poszli przez dżunglę. Pierwsza trójka została znacznie pomniejszona przez działanie teleportera, natomiast drugi skład musiał stawić czoła Waspixowi i Scorpio pod kontrolą Witch Doctora. Jednak po długich zmaganiach udało im się pokonać podwładnych złoczyńcy. Dzięki Rocke przebudowanemu do wersji XL oraz Stormerowi Witch Doctor został pokonany a planeta uratowana przed dosłowną śmiercią. Po tym Bohaterowie powrócili do Makuhero wraz ze schwytanym łotrem. Wielka Ucieczka thumb|250px|Bohaterowie przygotowani do ponownego złapania przestępców Wkrótce po tym Furno i Rocka złapali Voltixa. Ten jednak wszczął Wielką Ucieczkę z Aresztu dla Złoczyńców. Członkowie Drużyny Alfa 1 próbowali powstrzymać przestępców przed ucieczką jeszcze w więzieniu, lecz bez powodzenia. Niedługo po tym, podobnie jak inni herosi, Bohaterowie, Drużyna Alfa została wysłana na misje ponownego złapania przestępców: Stormer został przydzielony do Speeda Demona, Stringer do Voltixa, Bulk do Core Huntera, Breez do Thornraxxa, Surge do Splitface'a, Evo do Toxic Reapy, a Nexa do XT4. Tylko Rocka pozostał w Wieży Montażowej, do której to włamał się dawny przywódca Legionu Ciemności - Black Phantom. Większość misji herosów powiodła się, a po powrocie pomogli oni uporać się z wyjątkowo niebezpiecznym napastnikiem. Wspólnymi siłami pokonali Black Phantoma oraz jego pomocnika, Arachnixa. Następnie zajęli się dalszym wyłapywaniem złoczyńców. Po tym do Drużyny Alfa 1 dołączył nowy rekrut, którego imię nie jest nam znane. Pudło Zagłady Drużyna Alfa 1 została wezwana na wiadomość o alarmie Delta-Czerwonym. Dotyczył on próby znalezienia i połączenia wszystkich części broni znanej jako Pudło Zagłady przez Core Huntera. W celu poznania przeciwnika, Bohaterowie obejrzeli trzy misje z udziałem Stringera, Bulka i Stormera, którzy usiłowali schwytać przestępcę. Po tym podzielili się na kilka mniejszych grup: Stormer i Furno polecieli na planetę Niebiesko-Zielonych Istot do kopalni duradium, Bulk i Breez udali się na przestępczą planetę, Stringer i Surge polecieli na starą, opuszczoną fregatę na złomowisku, Rocka na rozkaz Stormera na Asteroidę J-54 do Splitface'a, a Evo i Nex zostali w Wieży Montażowej. Bohaterowie z Drużyny Alfa 1 stoczyli ostateczną walkę z Core Hunterem w miejscu stworzenia Pudła Zagłady. Dostali się tam dzięki Arcturowi. Core Hunter nie był łatwym przeciwnikiem, lecz Surge, dzięki swojej odwadze i lojalności, pokonał go powodując dosłowne zapadnięcie się w sobie złoczyńcy. Po zakończonej misji, członkowie oddziału Alfa 1 wrócili do ponownego chwytania zbiegłych bandytów. Atak Mózgów thumb|left|262px|Członkowie oddziału Alfa podczas walk w Makuhero Podczas dalszego wyłapywania zbiegłych przestępców Stormer, Bulk, Furno, Breez, Surge, Evo i Rocka uczestniczyli w uroczystościach z udziałem mieszkańców Makuhero. Jednak podczas zabaw dostali wiadomość o kodzie czerwonym. W Wieży Montażowej dowiedzieli się od Ziba, że miasto atakowane jest przez armię zmutowanych przez Mózgi istot. Bohaterowie zostali odpowiednio wyposażeni w nowe zbroje i broń, po czym ruszyli do walki. Po długiej bitwie o Makuhero stoczonej z Pyroxami, Ogrumami, Bruizerami, Scaroxami, Frost Beastami i Aquagonami, herosom udało się odkryć, jak bezpiecznie zdjąć Mózgi z ciał ich żywicieli. Jednak, kiedy herosom wydało się, że wszystko skończone, nadleciał ogromny Dragon Bolt. Na dodatek podczas walki z mutantami Surge został zainfekowany przez pasożyta. Bohaterowie z oddziału Alfa 1 postanowili zbadać sytuację w Hero Factory, podczas gdy Rocka zajął się Dragon Boltem. Po starciu z pustymi herosami, Breez udało się uwolnić Surge'a, natomiast Rocka pozbył się Mózgu, który kontrolował gadopodobnego mutanta. Następnie herosi udali się do miasta, by pomóc mieszkańcom i uprzątnąć zniszczenia. Ponieważ kontakt z planetą Tranquis VII urwał się, na miejsce wysłano Jimiego Stringera, aby to zbadał. Po tym jak Bohaterom udało się schwytać większość bandytów, włączył się alarm o statku Valiant lecącym w kierunku Wieży Montażowej. Kapitanem statku był Aquax, stary przyjaciel Stormera, lecz sytuacja wydawała się być podejrzana. Na pokład statku wysłano Breez i Rockę, których wyposażono w tym celu w nowe plecaki rakietowe. Niedługo po nich wyruszył Stormer, która obawiał się o życie rekrutów oraz Aquaxa. Wkrótce okazało się, że fregatę opanowały tajemnicze Mózgi - pasożyty zdolne kontrolować umysły innych istot. Breez udało się obudzić wielu członków załogi, których uśpiły Mózgi, natomiast Rocka przeniknął do maszynowni, Został tam jednak złapany przez zainfekowanego Kircha. W tym czasie Bulk zdecydował się wysłać Drop Shipy, by te zniszczyły statek, lecz później zmienił zdanie i razem z Furno i Evo wyruszył, by odholować Valiant. Po przybyciu Furno i Bulka, Stormerowi udało się zmusić Mózgi do opuszczenia ciał żywicieli, jednak przez jego decyzję statek zaczął zmierzać ku słońcu. Dzięki wykorzystaniu materiałów wybuchowych herosi zmienili kurs fregaty, a następnie powrócili do Makuhero. Z powodu braku kontaktu ze Stringerem, na planetę Tranquis VII polecieli Bulk i Furno, których z Wieży Montażowej doglądał Stormer. Podczas podróży dwójka herosów natknęła się na piratów, jednak udało im się ich zmylić. Po wylądowaniu herosów zaatakowały roboty strażnicze. Po walce Bohaterom udało się dotrzeć do stołecznego miasta, po czym ukryli się na szczycie jednego z budynków. Budowlę tę otoczyli mieszkańcy zainfekowani przez Mózgi, a po ucieczce Furno i Bulka do innego budynku, także zainfekowany Stringer. Uratował ich jednak Karter i jego roboty ochronne. Po tym zabrał ich do tajnego kompleksu laboratoryjnego i przedstawił ich Dumaccowi (z którym prowadził badania nad Projektem Sunstorm). Bulk i Furno zostali jednak zamknięci w celi, lecz po niedługim czasie udało im się stamtąd wydostać. Na prośbę Dumacca zgodzili się pomóc mu obronić laboratorium przed Mózgami chcącymi wykorzystać Projekt Sunstorm. Bulk razem z Karterem zostali, by strzec kompleksu, natomiast Furno wyruszył po Stringera. Stoczył z nim walkę, lecz zainfekowany heros postanowił rzucić się z wieży komunikacyjnej. Uratował go jednak prototypowy Drop Ship przysłany przez Stormera. Po tym pojazd udał się do laboratorium, by pomóc Bulkowi. Bohater odparł większość Mózgów oraz wyzwolił spod ich kontroli Dumacca. Niedługo po tym na Tranquis VII przyleciał Stormer oraz inni dostępni wtedy Bohaterowie. Po aresztowaniu Kartera, który znokautował Ziba i rzucił się na Bulka oraz po uprzątnięciu zniszczeń, herosi odlecieli. Wkrótce Stormer, Breez, Furno i Bulk wzięli udział w testach generatora mającym być nowym źródłem energii. Maszynę sabotował jednak Karter, przez co nastąpił wybuch, który przeniósł czwórkę herosów do Równoległego Świata Cytadeli. Tam usłyszyli krzyki jednego z mieszkańców miasta Von Nebula City, który okradany był przez złodzieja. Bohaterowie powstrzymali go, lecz jak się okazało, nie było to zgodne z prawem. Aby dowiedzieć się więcej o tym wymiarze, Drużyna Alfa 1 poszła do Uniwersytetu Von Nebuli, gdzie Stormer skorzystał z Histotronu. Dzięki niemu dowiedzieli się, że światem tym rządzi syndykat zbrodni Cytadela. Aby spotkać się z przywódcą złoczyńców, Bohaterowie zaczęli ubiegać innych przestępców w ich kradzieżach. Ich działania przyniosły efekty, lecz podczas spotkania z Von Nebulą (przywódcą Cytadeli), ten zezłościł się widząc Stormera i rozkazał wtrącić Bohaterów do więzienia. W bloku więziennym Drużyna Alfa 1 wywoła wielką ucieczkę herosów tam przetrzymywanych. Bohaterów złapano ponownie, lecz niedługo po tym Von Nebula sprzymierzył się z nimi, by pozbyć się nacierających na Von Nebula City Mózgów. Drużyna Alfa 1 w zamian za pomoc w powrocie do domu zgodziła się pomóc. Z urządzeniem od Akiyamy Makuro, które usypiało Mózgi, Bohaterowie ruszyli do walki. Do bitwy dołączyła się też Drużyna Alfa 1 z oryginalnego świata. Podczas starcia Von Nebula został też ostatecznie unicestwiony przez Stormerów. Niedługo po tym Drużyna Alfa 1 za pomocą tamtejszego generatora powróciła do oryginalnego wymiaru i zajęła się Karterem, który podczas konfrontacji z Bohaterami został zabity przez swoich pracodawców. Alternatywne wymiary Równoległy Świat Cytadeli W tym wymiarze Drużyna Alfa 1, z wyjątkiem Stormera, który uciekł, została uwięziona przez Cytadelę. Zostali oswobodzeni dopiero, kiedy przybył oddział Alfa z oryginalnego wszechświata. Wtedy dołączył do nich Stormer i pod jego dowództwem ruszyli, by pomóc swoim towarzyszom podczas walki z Mózgami. Prawdopodobnie po unicestwieniu Von Nebuli zajęli się likwidacją Cytadeli. Rzeczywistość 45098.3 W tej rzeczywistości, podczas walki z Mózgami, oddział Alfa 1 wykrył galaktyczny spisek skierowany przeciwko Hero Factory. Bohaterowie przekonani o tym, że są zmuszeni do działania dla własnego przeżycia, rozbili spiskowców. Następnie upewnili się, że nikt już nie będzie w stanie im zagrozić. W wyniku tych działań członkowie Drużyny Alfa 1 zostali galaktycznymi dyktatorami. Rzeczywistość 09091.5 W tym alternatywnym wymiarze jedna z wczesnych misji Furno nie powiodła się, przez co ten z grupą innych nowicjuszy odszedł z Hero Factory. Po pewnym czasie Furno założył konkurencyjna organizację zwaną Szczytem Sprawiedliwości (ang. Justice Apex]], która walczyła z przestępcami oraz z Fabryką Bohaterów. Rzeczywistość 50678.2 Po tym, jak Zib wynalazł urządzenie pozwalające przeprogramować złoczyńców, Fabrykę Bohaterów zamknięto, a herosi wyruszyli do innych galaktyk w poszukiwaniu nowych przygód, możliwe, że także Drużyna Alfa 1. Znane misje *Misja: New Stellac City *Misja: Tygrysie Mrówki *Misja: Zniknięcie planety Almaak IV *Misja: Von Nebula *Misja: Próba Ognia *Misja: Dzika Planeta *Misja: Złapać i Zakuć *Misja: The Doom Box Struktura Drużyna Alfa 1 składała się z dwóch mniejszych oddziałów: zespołu doświadczonych herosów (Stormer, Stringer, Bulk) oraz z oddziału Nowicjusze 1 (Breez, Furno, Surge). Jednak młodzi Bohaterowie z oddziału Nowicjusze 1 zostali awansowani i uzyskali uprawnienia pełnych Bohaterów. Wkrótce do Drużyny Alfa dołączyli też Evo i Nex, a później Rocka. Po Misji: Złapać i Zakuć, do oddziału dołączył Bezimienny Rekrut, który obecnie stacjonuje w pojedynkę na krańcach zasięgu działania Hero Factory, gdzie uznawany jest za wojownika o wolność tamtejszych światów. Członkowie *Thresher - dawny lider, obecnie należy do innej drużyny *Preston Stormer - obecny lider, doświadczony Bohater *Jimi Stringer - wysoce udoskonalony Bohater *Dunkan Bulk - bardzo wytrzymały Bohater *Von Ness - niesławny zdrajca, który stał się przestępcą *William Furno - były lider nowicjuszy, niedawno awansowany do pełnego statusu Bohatera, podczas Ataku Mózgów objął dowodzenie nad oddziałem *Natalie Breez - była nowicjuszka, niedawno awansowana do pełnego statusu Bohatera *Mark Surge - były nowicjusz, niedawno awansowany do pełnego statusu Bohatera Nowicjusze thumb|204px|Bezimienny Rekrut *Nathan Evo - nowicjusz, nowy w Drużynie Alfa 1, Bohater ciężkiego wsparcia. Heros zbudowany w wersji 2.0. *Julius Nex - nowicjusz, nowy w Drużynie Alfa, spec od łączności i technologii. Heros zbudowany w statusie 2.0 *Daniel Rocka - nowicjusz, nowy w Drużynie Alfa, także członek Drużyny Recon *Bezimienny Rekrut - nowicjusz, który został wysłany na misję ponownego złapania tajemniczego Zmutowanego Robota Przemysłowego Menedżer Misji *Profesor Nathaniel Zib Pojawienia ''Serial Hero Factory: *Odcinek 1: Chrzest Ognia'' *''Odcinek 2: Kryzys Rdzeni'' *''Odcinek 3: Wróg wewnętrzny'' *''Odcinek 4: Von Nebula'' *''Odcinek 5: Ognista Przeprawa'' *''Odcinek 6: Dzika Planeta część I'' *''Odcinek 7: Dzika Planeta część II'' *''Odcinek 8 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część I'' *''Odcinek 9 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część II '' *''Odcinek 10: Atak Mózgów'' Komiksy: *''Oblepiony Problem!'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Komiks 1: Próby Furna'' (pierwsze pojawienie) *''Komiks 2: Kryzys Rdzenia'' *''Komiks 3: Dusza wroga'' *''Komiks 4: Von Nebula powstaje'' *''Komiks 5: Próba Ognia'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Komiks 6: Dzika Planeta część I'' *''Komiks 7: Dzika Planeta część II'' *''Jungle of Danger!'' *''Breakout!'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Breakout: Issue 1'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Breakout: Issue 2'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Double Dragon Danger!'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Książki: *''Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box'' *''Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness'' *''Secret Mission 3: Collision Course'' *''Secret Mission 4: Robot Rampage'' *''Secret Mission 5: Mirror World'' *''Face Off: Makuro's Secret Guidebook'' *''Meet the Heroes'' *''LEGO Hero Factory: W Służbie Galaktyki: **Miara Bohaterstwa '' **''Akcja "Asteroida" '' Gry: *''Misja: Von Nebula'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Misja: Próba Ognia'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Misja: Dzika Palneta'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Creep Crushers'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Breakout (Gra)'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Brain Attack (Gra)'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Inne: *''Gwiazda Makuhero'' *''Raporty Zwiadowcy Omegi'' *''Przewodnik po Hero Factory'' (tylko wspomniany) *''Hero Factory FM'' (wyłącznie głosy wybranych członków) *''Animacje Hero Factory Fox Sports ''(niekanoniczne pojawienie) Zobacz też *Galeria: Drużyna Alfa 1 Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Drużyna Alfa 1 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Drużyny Bohaterów